Nepgear (Canon)/Unbacked0
|-|Nepgear= |-|Purple Sister= Summary Nepgear is the CPU Candidate of Planeptune who is training to be a CPU to help her sister and take over her duties if anything were to happen. One day, she and the four CPUs went to investigate the Gamindustri Graveyard and found a mysterious villain known as CFW Magic who defeated them all, captured them and kept them in captivity for three years. She was saved by Compa and IF and with their help, she set off on her journey to save her sister and the other three CPUs. She is the personification of the Sega Game Gear. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | At least 5-B | Low 2-C | Low 2-C | 2-C Name: Nepgear, Purple Sister Origin: Hyperdimension Neptunia Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: CPU Candidate Powers and Abilities: |-|Nepgear=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 & 4), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 & 2, CPUs are able to live off of Shares alone such as when the four CPUs and Nepgear were still alive after being held in captivity for three years), Weapon Mastery, Transformation (Into Purple Sister), Energy Projection, Explosion Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon both Nepgeardam and Keiji Inafune), Statistics Amplification, Acausality (Is one of the few people to keep her memories after history was rewritten), Fourth Wall Awareness, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Power Nullification, Heat Manipulation (With the Gesperrt Berg which can output a temperature of 7600 degrees), Life Manipulation (With the Dark Ring, Nepgear can manipulate the life force of all creatures), Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Power Nullification |-|Purple Sister=All previous abilities, Flight |-|With Gehaburn=All previous abilities, Soul Manipulation, Absorption (With Gehaburn which absorbs the souls of anyone it slays) Attack Potency: Planet Level (Is comparable to Blanc who can wield a weapon which can destroy planets) |''' At least '''Planet Level (Is stronger than her base form) | Universe Level+ (Is comparable to Makers who have fought against CPUs) | Universe Level+ (With Neptune's help, the two destroyed both the Heart Dimension and the Zero Dimension) | Multi-Universe Level (Nepgear has absorbed all of the power of the four CPUs and three CPU Candidates, One-Shot Deity of Sin Arfoire) Speed: Supersonic (Can dodge bullets) |''' At least '''Subsonic (Is faster than her base form) | MFTL+ (Can react to Rom who can create an attack which travels from another galaxy in a few seconds) | MFTL+ (Flew to the centre of the Heart Dimension within a short time span) | MFTL+ (Has the power of the four CPUs and the three CPU Candidates) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Level | At least Planet Level | Universe Level+ | Universe Level+ | Multi-Universe Level Durability: Planet Level | At least Planet Level | Universe Level+ | Universe Level+ | Multi-Universe Level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range to Several metres Standard Equipment: Beam Sword, Gehaburn Intelligence: Genius (Can build robots and laser swords easily) Weaknesses: Needs Shares (Peoples belief in the CPUs) in order to transform into Purple Sister, Is drastically weakened when she comes in contact with an Anti-Sharicite which cuts her connection to her Shares Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Mirage Dance: Nepgear slashes her opponent with her sword by spinning around. * Slash Wave: Nepgear slashes the ground which sends a shockwave towards her opponent. As Purple Sister, she fires an energy beam from her sword at the opponent. * Inafune Brand: Nepgear summons Keiji Inafune who she uses as a sword to hit the opponent with. * Purple Disc: Nepgear uses the Purple Disc which summons an 8-bit sword to stab the opponent. * Panzer Blade: Nepgear repeatedly slashes the opponent with her sword. * Nepgeardam: Nepgear summons Nepgeardam who punches the opponent before firing lasers from its eyes which cause an explosion. * Defensive Cheer: Nepgear raises the defence of one of her allies. * Celestial Severance: Nepgear slashes the opponent before shooting them while they are in the air before flying up and slashing them and then firing an energy beam at them which causes an explosion. * Bits Combination: Nepgear summons two satellites that fly around the opponent while shooting them before Nepgear slashes the opponent which causes a massive energy wave and then Nepgear slams the opponent back into the ground to cause a massive explosion. * HDD Form: Nepgear can transform into Purple Sister which increases all of her stats and gives her the ability to fly. * Gehaburn: Nepgear was given the Malice Sword which gained power from killing CPUs after Nepgear killed the four CPUs and the CPU Candidates, the Malice Sword turned into Gehaburn, one of the most powerful weapons in the series. ** Share Blade: By combining the Malice Sword with the Sharicite from each of the four Nations formed a stronger sword known as the Share Blade. Key: Nepgear (Beginning of the Series) | Purple Sister (Beginning of Series) | Nepgear (Current) | Purple Sister (Current) | Conquest Ending/True Holy Sword Ending Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2